Monster Rampage, Part 2
Monster Rampage, Part 2 is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Unseen Adventures. It is part two of the season one finale. Plot Ben and Gwen are driving around in Ben's car. (Gwen): I still can't believe Kevin went insane again. (Ben): We had no choice. We could barely even hurt Malefic, much less defeat him. (Gwen): We need to find Kevin and heal him. (Ben): I know the right man for the job. Later, Ben and Gwen are at Los Soledad with Cooper. (Ben): Can you build a weapon that will turn Kevin back to normal? (Cooper): I'll try, but I'll need time to make it. (Ben): Don't worry. You'll have plenty of time. Kevin is flying around Bellwood. Suddenly, he sees Ben and lands. (Kevin): Tennyson! (Ben): Hey, Kev! Ben transforms into Spidermonkey. (Spidermonkey): Spidermonkey! (Kevin): That's it? No going Ultimate? (Spidermonkey): Don't need to go Ultimate to beat you. Kevin charges at Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey runs. Kevin shoot sbolts of lightning at him. Spidermonkey dodges them. '' (Kevin): Get back here! (Spidermonkey): Okay. ''Spidermonkey jumps at Kevin and traps him in a web cocoon. (Spidermonkey): What, you want to become a butterfly? Kevin busts out. He throws a punch at Spidermonkey, who changes into Big Chill and goes intagible in the nick of time. The punch passes right through him. Big Chill phases through the ground. (Big Chill): Try to find me. Big Chill comes out of the ground behind Kevin and freezes him. (Big Chill): Chill out, dude! Kevin breaks free of the ice. Big Chill transforms into Jetray and flies into the sky. Kevin pursues. (Kevin): You can't escape! Jetray flies towards Los Soledad and lands. Kevin lands too. Ben turns into Echo Echo. (Echo Echo): Echo Echo! Echo Echo splits into a bunch of clones. They all go separate ways. Kevin electrocutes one, burns one, blasts one with eye beams, and freezes one. (Kevin): Tennyson, I know there still one more of you where are you? (Echo Echo): Right here! Echo Echo runs into a building. Kevin follows. '' (Kevin): End of the line! ''Kevin blasts the roof and parts of it crush Echo Echo. (Kevin): Ha! Easy. Suddenly, Ultimate Echo Echo rises from the pile of rubble. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Ultimate Echo Echo! Ultimate Echo Echoflies out of the building and hovers above it. Kevin follows. (Kevin): I'll crush you! (Ultimate Echo Echo): That's not gonna happen! Ultimate Echo Echo throws a bunch of sonic discs that sorround Kevin. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Sonic Doom! All the sonic discs blast sonic waves at Kevin. The loud noise knocks him out and he falls to the floor. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Down for the count! Kevin gets up. (Kevin): You didn't think that trick would work again, did ya? (Ultimate Echo Echo): Yeah, I kinda did. (Kevin): I don't get it. I've seen you fight way better than you are now. It's like you're not fighting hard on purpose. (Ultimate Echo Echo): That's because I am. Ultimate Echo Echo reverts back to Ben. (Ben): This whole time I've been stalling. (Kevin): For what? (Cooper): This! Cooper runs out and blasts Kevin. He reverts back to normal. (Kevin): What the? (Ben): I was stalling that way Cooper had time to build that gun to turn you back to normal. (Gwen): And I'm glad it worked. Gwen kisses Kevin. (Kevin): So am I. The End! Major Events *Ultimate Echo Echo makes his first reappearence. *Kevin is turned back to normal. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Cooper Villains *Kevin Aliens Used *Spidermonkey *Big Chill *Jetray *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo Trivia *No trivia. Category:Episodes